Everbody in Konoha Reading Son of the Huntress: The Lighting Thief
by Silverfrost123
Summary: All of Naruto's friends miss Naruto after he is taken to the world of the Olympians. Ino returns and brings book on Naruto's adventures in the other world. What will happen when they read it? Will Sasuke soften up or stay the same? What will Hinata say about Naruto's relationship with Silena? Find out when you read, Everbody in Konoha Reading Son of the Huntress: The Lighting Thief
1. Prologue

**Rated Fiction M for Mature teens and older, with minor amount of cursing and violence.**

**AN: Alright! I don't own Percy Jackson or the Son of the Huntress. After reading the story by SoulReaperCrewe, I was really interested and I thought to myself what would happen if all of Naruto's friends in Konoha read about what Naruto was doing in the world of the Olympians. I hope you enjoy reading my story. This takes place after the Sea of Monsters.**

**Everybody in Konoha reading the Son of the Huntress****:**

Prologue:

All of Naruto's friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and strangely including Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari (the three sand siblings) were walking around the town sadly. It had been two years since Naruto was taken by his mother to the other world. Suddenly, Ino shows up and everybody is shocked to see her. She had also been taken to the other world. Everybody rushes to her. Shikamaru was the first to speak: " Ino! You came back! Did you see Naruto? How is he doing?"

"Yeah I saw him, and he is actually doing pretty good." "I even brought back books about what adventures he's been on while there." Ino replied, while she pulled out the books.

"We should totally read it!" said Lee

"Yeah, but we should get Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, and Kakashi sensei first, because I think they may want to know how Naruto is doing over there."

"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Kiba.

All ten of them went to Tsunade first. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get everybody else here so we can read the book." Tsunade said. When everybody was assembled, including Sasuke and Sakura, who got nasty looks from everyone more so with Ino, and met in a small room, they began to read. "So, who would like to read first?" Asked Tsunade.

"I will," replied Ino.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**One World to Another**

**As the village of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox just like it had for the last fourteen years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and shinobi.**

"Hm, that is very suspicious," commented Choji.

**The form was that of a woman but her identity was being shielded by a white cloak that was hooded and kept from sight. This woman was an immortal or to be more precise an Olympian goddess.**

"I wonder which goddess it is," said Neji.

While Ino, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade smiled mysteriously not saying a word.

**The Elemental Nations were known by the Olympians and the other minor gods and were visited from time to time.**

"That's strange, how have we not seen them?" asked Tenten. "You probably have seen them but they were in disguises so you probably couldn't recognize them." Answered Kakashi.

**When she arrived in the Elemental Nations for the first time she marveled at its beauty and how untouched the forest and wilds were. However she was not expecting to fall in love during her time there but yet that was what exactly happened. His name was Minato Namikaze. The moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. It was not because he was the Hokage of the village or that he was the strongest in the village but he was just different to most men that she met.**

All the girls in the room sighed from the love speech except for Temari, Sakura, and Tsunade, while all the boys just rolled their eyes. "Wait, This is the Fourth Hokage that this goddess is talking about right?" Asked Shikamaru. "Yes, replied Jiraiya, "The fourth obviously was a character when he actually made that particular goddess fall in love with her." Everybody looked confused at that, while Neji and Shikamaru were trying to put pieces together and figure out who the goddess was.

**Most men she met were pigs in her eyes, only caring about their pride, their power, their wealth, themselves in general.**

Most of the guys, except Sasuke, looked down and realized how right she was. Along with the girls, except Sakura, all looked at the guys.

**But yet there was this man who was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, respected everyone round him and even is enemies. He was loved by everyone in the village and yet he was never arrogant, never cocky, and was never full of himself. He just took it in his stride and got on with his life.**

Everybody who were close to Minato closed their eyes as they remembered him.

**But what also intrigued her was that he was a demigod.**

Everyone in the room looked surprised even those who were close to him, except for Ino. "He was a demigod?" Asked Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, "How did we not know?" Everybody else of the younger generation were surprised because they never knew.

**Unlike most that went to camp Half-blood, he never did but yet he knew what he was.**

"What's camp Half-blood?" Asked Kiba

"It's a camp where demigods go to learn how to survive." Ino replied. She had a pleasant memory of the camp. While everyone else looked at her in confusion, but then remembered she was a demigod to.

"Did you go to that camp too?" Choji asked Ino.

"Yes," Ino replied.

**He said even though he never met her, his mother was a goddess and that she sometimes talked to him in his dreams. When she found out who Minato's Olympian parent was she could not believe it. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was the last person she had ever excepted to have a demigod child other than herself.**

"I wonder who his godly parent is," remarked Kankuro.

Ino meanwhile had trouble keeping in her smile. Neji noticed and asked: "You know?"

"Yeah, I know but I'm not telling you, I don't want to spoil the surprise," Ino replied with a mysterious smile. She continued to read.

**But yet she fell in love with him and spent two wonderful years in this world with him. Then the miracle happened she was pregnant with her son. At first she had confused feelings, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do. But when she saw her son on the monitor of the hospital screen, all see felt was love for her son and wanted and wanted to do the whole nine months pregnancy just like normal mortals. She didn't have to due to being a goddess and there was several different methods to conceive and give birth to a child but she wanted to do this the old fashioned way. This way she bonded with her child the nine months she carried him.**

Everyone in the room smiled.

"Uh, this is so boring and disgusting." (best guess on who it was) Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head agreeing with him, while cueing on the glares by the others.

"Wait," Lee said, "There are different ways of giving birth?" "Yes," Ino replied, Athena gives birth to all her children popping out of her head." "Um . . . I think I just heard enough," Lee remarked, secretly regretting he asked the question.

**Then the big day came and after hour of excruciating labor, which she promptly shouted at Minato telling him "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD".**

Everyone in the room broke down laughing, while Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade laughing the hardest since they knew how the goddess was.

**But then finally her son was born and right then and there she had never been happier than holding her son in her arms. When her son opened his eyes they were sapphire blue just like his father but she could see a twinkle of silver just like hers. Her heart melted and her son quickly took an unmovable place in her heart.**

Everybody smiled but those who remembered what happened next quickly had the smiles turn into sad smiles.

**But the happiness was quick to end. On that very same night, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.**

Everyone's face except for Sasuke's and Sakura's darkened and cursed the Nine Tailed Fox, while Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade just looked down sadly.

**The man she loved gave his life to protect the village he cared about and was left with not choice but to seal the beast into their son.**

"Wait, if the fourth Hokage was the one who sealed the Kyubii. This book is about Naruto and the Nine Tails is in Naruto, then that means . . ." Shikamaru left the thought hanging.

"No way! Naruto's father is the fourth Hokage!" said Kiba, finishing the thought. Everyone except Ino turned to Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade to confirm it.

"Yes, the fourth Hokage is Naruto's father," Kakashi verified.

"So, we're more alike than I thought Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara remarked with a smile.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Neji asked Ino. "Well yes, but not until recently." Ino replied.

"Does Naruto know?" Hinata asked. "Yes, Naruto's mother told him." Ino answered the question.

**She was weak from giving birth and was stuck to staying in bed. That night she silently cried as she rocked her son to sleep, failing at keeping her tears at bay. The afterlife was different in this world and his spirit would not go to the underworld like those in her world did. Instead his spirit would go to his world's afterlife, a place she could never visit. Plus now her son carried the power of a great beast that's strength could best match the mighty Typhon, the bane of the Olympians.**

"Who's Typhon?" this time it was Tenten and Temari who asked at the same time?

"Typhon was the 'Father of All Monsters' he nearly destroyed the gods until Zeus trapped it under a mountain, it will most likely explain in the book," Ino explained. She was getting annoyed and hoped she didn't have to explain everything.

"How do you know all this?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm also a demigod remember? I have to know everything about monsters and the gods," Ino retorted.

"Wait, who is your godly parent?" Neji asked.

"Demeter, goddess of agriculture," Ino replied, answering the question and continued to read.

**It had been fourteen years since that night and fourteen years since she had been to the elemental nations. It had been fourteen years since the man she loved died and fourteen years since she had to make the most heartbreaking decision in her entire immortal life.**

**The day she had to leave her son behind.**

"Why did she leave her behind?" Asked Kankuro, "It's just . . . .wrong."

**She was an Olympian goddess and the ancient laws stated that all demigod children had to be raised by their mortal parent. But her love had died and her son was left without his mortal parent. She wanted to take him with her, but her father, Zeus, the king of the Olympians, the only one other than her who knew of her son's existence, refused and forced her to return to her world.**

"Uh, I hate the stupid ancient laws," Ino complained. "I really want to meet my mom."

**Before she left she was given one last hour with her son, something she was grateful for. She spent that hour with her little boy and safely hugged him into her chest as she gently rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby.**

Once Ino had finished reading this part everyone was either bawling, tearing up, looking down sadly, or just rolling their eyes at the drama (cough . . . cough . . . Sasuke and Sakura).

**Once the hour was up, she gave him to the four people she felt she could trust with her son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hakate the student of her deceased love, Jiraiya the toad sage and mentor of her love, and finally Tsunade Senju, someone she slowly came to see as a friend. They promised her that Naruto would be safe and looked after.**

Everyone glance at the three mentioned, while all three looked down in shame and thinking how badly they messed up.

**After kissing her son and muttering how much she loved him, she handed him over and disappeared, not to be seen again in the Elemental Nations for a long time.**

**But now here she was in the village of Konoha to check up on her son after fourteen years, hoping that he would turn out just like his father and be one of the few and only males she would come and care about.**

**She jumped and ran with such grace and elegance as she leaped across the rooftops and was not making so much as a sound as her foot would land before immediately taking off again. She glanced over into the distance to see a giant parade of some sort taking place with the majority of the village looking to attend.**

**But as she made another jump across the rooftops a small explosion sounded through the area that caught her off guard. Her heighted senses alerted her immediately and quickly whipped out a pair of small hunting knives, slightly larger than those of a standard kunai and the blade was much sharper and had vine like designs along the small hilts.**

Tenten had a dreamy look at the mention of the knives.

**After shaking herself back to normal and finding the location of the explosion she headed over to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt.**

Everyone narrowed their eyes suspecting what was happening, while some of them shot glances toward Sasuke and Sakura suspicously. Both of them were looking anywhere but them.

**When she arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which she had to admit looked like a ducks ass.**

Everyone chuckled at the description of Sasuke's hair.

**He was wearing a blue top with a high colar and a crest which she recognized as the Uchiha clan crest. Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath.**

Eveyone's suspicions were confirmed of what was happening and were glaring towards Sasuke and Sakura. All of them were thinking they will give those two a good talking to after the chapter ended.

**Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl. The goddess could only assume that it was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such a shovel, pick axes, brooms, etc.**

Everyone other than Sasuke and Sakura looked absolutely shocked at how many people there were and also wondering who the two chunin were.

**"What going on?" She thought as she studied the scene that was in front of her. In front of the mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, she observed and could just make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure.**

Everyone other than Sasuke and Sakura held their breath in anticipation.

**It took a minute for the smoke to clear when she began to make out the certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age 13-14, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. She began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in color.**

Everyone was now raging at who it was and was dreading who it was and were leaning out of there chairs, except Sasuke and Sakura.

**Then she saw his skin color and noticed it was slightly tanned. But what she saw next left her completely horrified and made her feel as if someone had just injected ice all through her body because she felt cold all the way to the bone. The young boy had spiky blond hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in color and could just make out small twinkles of silver in them. On his face were three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.**

**When the smoke completely disappeared and the young by could be seen clearly she put her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises, and stab wounds. There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was her Naruto. Her son.**

Everybody was furious especially Gaara who looked like he was about to kill Sasuke and Sakura in that moment. It wasn't only Gaara, but everyone looked like they were about to lunge at the two and beat the snot out of them.

**She took her hands away from her mouth and dropped them to her side. She began to clench her fists which caused her knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper. And golden ichor began to seep out from how hard her fists were clenched.**

**Her eyes were glowing silver as small wisps' of silver danced around them and began glaring daggers toward the group of people and gritting her teeth with such force that if she was not immortal, they would have smashed and cracked.**

"Oh, So scary," Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"You should be scare," Ino replied, "She is a goddess, and of all the goddesses she is one of the goddesses that you would not want to anger the most."

**Anger and rage began to flood into her system as an angry tear made its way down her face. Above the sky and not realizing how out of control her emotions were becoming, the moon in the sky began to turn shades of red which was beginning to catch the attention of a lot of people. The clouds in the sky began to part and the wind was beginning to pick up which began to frighten every villager and shinobi in the village.**

"Oh, so that's what it was!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That actually really frightened me," Tenten said. Lee continued to read.

**"What in the world is going on?"**

**"The moon is red."**

"This should actually be a good hint on which goddess it is," Ino remarked. Then Neji and Shikamaru figured it out, both of them looked at Ino and she nodded.

"Which goddess is it?" Lee asked

"Not telling you, it will most likely mention who she is in the book,"Ino replied.

**"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this."**

**'So that's why,' she thought. These people thought her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were.**

"You know what? I can't take it anymore!" Gaara yelled surprising everyone, "I hate it when everyone looks at Naruto and me and all they see is the monster inside of us! Although, I have more sympathy for Naruto more than me because he has had it worse than me, he actually gets beaten up, while everyone just steers clear of me.

Everyone except . . . you know who looked down either sadly or shamefaced.

**However, she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming at Naruto's chest.**

Everyone growled at that and glared murderously at Sasuke.

**Seeing enough and not allowing her son to be hurt any longer, she leaped from the rooftops and landed between her son and the boy that was about to get his face rearranged. Her eyes bore into the eyes of the boy causing him to take a step back from the intensity they had. After a few moments of silence and the crowd began to shout who she was, in a hushed tone that commanded power she said-**

**"Get away from my son."**

**Then all Hades broke loose.**

"Good!" Ino shouted angrily.

**With Naruto a few moments earlier.**

"Great now we can know what actually happened before his mom saw him," said Neji wanting to know what happened while thinking about beating the snot out of Sasuke and Sakura.

**"Have a good night Naruto!" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped off his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramen bar and began to walk down the streets with a quickened pace. The day was October 10th, the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing.**

**There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, foods, and drinks and just having a great time in general.**

"Yeah, a great time indeed," Kankuro snorted.

**The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just the beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since was always the favorite for the village.**

**Coincidently, today was also the birthday of the one Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Lee shouted happily.

"You do realize you're talking to a book right?" Tenten asked.

"So?" Lee responded.

"Idiot."

**He was fourteen years old today and thus so far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could. And luckily they didn't bother him.**

"Poor Naruto," strangely it was Temari who spoke.

**Despite being a ninja now, he still could not the civilians of the village. Even though quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred towards him and become somewhat civil towards him, there were still those who treated him like a plague and would not change their minds anytime soon.**

"When I get back to camp, I'm going straight to Naruto and I am going to ask him who they are so I can pummel them," Ino remarked angrily.

**He got presents from his sensei Kakashi which was new kunai's and shurikans made of chakra metal. From the Pervy Sage he received the Ichi Ichi book series.**

"Stop calling me Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya exclaimed, while Tsunade punched him in the face.

**This of course gave him a beating from Tsunade, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and even Hinata.**

The few mentioned smiled brightly.

**However, he did not receive anything from his teammates Sakura and Sasuke which as of recently he was not surprised about.**

"Some teammates you are," Kankuro snorted, glaring at the two of them.

**Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp, Naruto's relationship between the two began to pretty much dissolved. Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade and Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civil council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell.**

"Go Lady Tsunade/Tsunade!" Everyone cheered, except you know who.

"Those guys just sit on their butts all day doing nothing," Jiraiya remarked.

**This prompted the boy to completely blame Naruto saying Naruto was taking away his goal of getting his revenge on his brother and that he was hindering his true power. He swore that he would make Naruto pay greatly.**

"It's not his fault that he went out on his way to bring you back, it was his mission and your were his teammate!" Temari shouted angrily.

"Yes, and revenge is not a path that you should take. I know this because I've been there." Gaara remarked.

"You think I care about all that?!" Sasuke sneered, "I want my revenge on Itachi and I will do anything to get it even if it means killing a dear little teammate."

Everyone except Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura got up and went to beat the snot out of him. While Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade didn't bother to stop them since they knew Sasuke deserved it. While on the other hand Sakura was busy crying that Sasuke was getting beaten up and went to try to stop them. Everone then calmed down and settled down to read again, except Sakura who was still crying and Sasuke who was now unconscious.

**With Sakura she just followed Sasuke like a loyal little puppy. Just when people thought she was beginning to get out of the fan girl phase, she began to sink even lower. Even Ino who had got out of the fan girl phase would look at her with slight disgust. The was she was acting not only prompted Tsunade to now only teach Ino how to use medical ninjutsu, but it caused Naruto's crush on the girl to pretty much dissolve.**

"Hmm, like I would ever think of dating him, he is nothing compared to Sasuke," Sakura snorted distainfully, who had stopped crying.

Everyone glared murderously at her, which caused her to shiver.

**"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village.**

"You know, we should have gotten him a better apartment to live in," Kakashi said wistfully.

As the other two nodded in agreement.

**There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one village which left everywhere else was silent and unpopulated.**

**As he walked down the empty streets Naruto looked up at the sky to see it was another clear night and the stars and moon was brightly shining down from the night sky.**

**He didn't know why but ever since he was little whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars he felt this odd wave of relief and warmth spread through him.**

Everyone who already guessed and knew who his mother was smiled knowing why.

**He told no one this but he loved the night sky and he just felt like all his troubles were washed away and felt at peace. When he went on missions with his team, while the others slept he would silently look at the sky.**

"I remember that," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was now conscious again but silent, not wanting to get pummeled again.

**Plus whenever he looked up at the sky he felt as if someone was watching him. It would have freaked Naruto out but the feeling didn't feel bad, it just felt right for some odd reason. Oddly comforting.**

"Awww, that's so sweet," Hinata said softly, making everyone jump since she had been so quiet as usual and making them forget she was there.

**Naruto shook his head from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path.**

"You know we should have accompanied him instead of him walking home along," Lee and Kiba said at the same time, both having the same thoughts, making everyone jump yet again, since both have been unusually quiet thoughout the reading.

**He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it intact. In the past his home had been fire bomed and broke into numerous times, especially on his birthday due to the fuzz ball inside.**

Everybody chuckled either sadly or bitterly.

While Gaara smiled while frowning, smiling at the fuzz ball little joke part but frowning at the unfortunate things that always happen on Naruto's birthday.

"Poor Naruto," Temari said again sadly. While Kankuro also nodded sadly in agreement.

Both of them felt bad for Naruto, but also felt guilty for how they treated Gaara when they were little. They looked at Gaara.

"We're sorry we treated you badly when we were little Gaara," Temari said apologizing.

Kankuro nodded: "We are siblings and we shouldn't have treated you badly just because you were different and had a beast sealed in you. We should have been there for you instead of you carrying your burden alone."

Gaara looked shocked and speechless, but smiled all the while.

"It's alright," he replied. " One thing that I thank Naruto for, is that he taught me forgiveness. I forgive you."

Both Temari and Kankuro smiled happily.

Everyone else looked on either smiling or exception of two, rolling their eyes. Ino continued to read.

**He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him in. The only reason could live here was because the owner of the apartment was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, he didn't care who lived there.**

**Snap!**

That got everyone leaning forward wanting to know what happened.

**Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs firmly pressed against his body.**

Eveyone frowned and groaned thinking how could Naruto let himself slip like that.

**"What the hell! Damn it!" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this. He had let his guard down as he stared into the night sky and it had just cost him.**

Eveyone was cursing and thinking the same.

**"We got him folks!" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two chunin Shinobi's coming out of the dark allyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civilians following behind them.**

Everyone was wondering who the two chunin were except Sasuke and Sakura.

**"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" the chunin said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making its way on his face.**

**Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch in the gut courtesy of the same shinobi.**

Eveyone except for Sasuke and Sakura growled as well, while Tsunade said: "This is treason and those people who were involved will be severly punished."

Tsunade then looks at the duo who were involved and spoke again: "That includes you two."

**"Temper temper" the chunin said waving a finger in front of Naruto patronizingly infuriating Naruto even more.**

**"What's the matter dope? Got nothing to say?" an all too familiar voice called. "Fox got you tougue?"**

**Naruto looked as the group of civilians as they began to part down the middle revealing a smirking Sasuke Uchiha walking towards him with his eternal servant Sakura following close behind him.**

All glared murderously at the two while Sasuke glared back and Sakura flinched in fear.

**Behind her was an older woman who had the same pink hair as Sakura.**

**"That must be Sakura's mom" Naruto thought before he got another punch to the stomach but this time from Sasuke.**

**"You know I've always wondered how you beat me. It never made sense that you had this unimaginable power deep inside you that just seemed to come out of nowhere. But now I know how you beat me. You have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. It was not your power that defeated me, it was the fox. I knew all along you could not beat me without help. It just shows how weak and pathetic you are."**

Everyone glared and Jiraiya was first to speak.

"I think it is you who are weak, Naruto in my opinion is one of the strongest shinobi out there. He is the only who could surpass the fourth hokage, the strongest of the hokages in the leaf's history. He mastered the fourth's own created jutsu, the Rasengan, in a matter of weeks while it took the fourth years to master. To me the strongest is not the one who has the most strength, but is the one who has the best spirit. He is everything a shinobi is."

Everyone agreed except for you know who.

Then Kakashi spoke: "Remember what I told you when all the three of you were testing in order to make it into the squad? I said those who break the rules are lower than trash, but those who help and care about their comrades are lower than that. You Sasuke and Sakura have broken the rule and have also abandoned and betrayed your comrade. That means you are not only lower than trash, you are also twice as lower than that."

Sasuke and Sakura avoided everyone's glances.

**"Oh and this is coming from the guy who used Orochimaru's cursed seal. Yeah I see you did it all by yourself" Naruto said snorting with sarcasm but was on the receiving end of a hard slap from Sakura.**

All of Naruto's friends nodded in agreement and also glared at Sakura.

**"Shut up demon" Sakura screeched out causing Naruto and some of the others to wince at her high-pitched voice. "You don't talk in Sasuke's presense. You're nothing but dirt underneath his feet" she said with many nodding in agreement.**

**"You do realize what you're doing is treason. I'm a shinobi of this village."**

"Yes, this is treason and you will be punished for this," Tsunade said.

**"You think I care dead last?" Sasuke said snorting. "Once I am done with this pathetic village and heading straight for Orochimaru. I already have my guides with me" he said getting a look of confusion from Naruto.**

**The two chunin with the mob smirked and pulled their shirts down slightly from their necks to reveal similar curse marks like the one Sasuke has on him glowing slightly from the power that was within each of them.**

"They work for Orochimaru!" Everone but Sasuke and Sakura shouted shocked.

"Seems to me half of the village are all traitors," Lady Tsunade said. "All of them will be punished."

**"You work for Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the two but felt pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai had been thrown by one of the chunin and was now lodged in him. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying not to let the pain get to him.**

**"We must admit your village's security has become very poor but then again by the looks of thing we are doing the village a public service by getting rid of you once and for all" the second chunin said as the crowd behind them began cheering and swinging their weapons in the air.**

"What the village doesn't know is that they are destroying themselves, Naruto is a Jinchuriki which means he is the village's secret weapon. If you destroy him the balance of power will be unbalanced, and when the time comes and he is crucial to us he won't be there to help us. If he isn't there to help us, this village is doomed," Jiraiya said. "Naruto is the heart of the leaf village and many of you don't see that but he is."

Gaara speaks up: "When you say it like that you are making Naruto sound like he is an object that the village owns, he is not property he is a human being just like anyone else.

"I wasn't trying to put it like that, I was only trying to point out how important Naruto really is." Jiraiya responded.

"We really need to put up more security," Tsunade remarked.

**"Bastards" Naruto muttered as he struggled against the ninja wire but found that he couldn't move a muscle.**

"You tell them Naruto," Lee said.

**"When will you see that you will never be accepted in Konoha. You are better of dead. It's no wonder that your parents abandoned you. They must have not wanted a failure of a son, not that I can blame them" Sasuke said sneering causing Sakura and the others to chuckle.**

**"Shut your damn mouth. My parents did not abandon me" Naruto shouted trying to keep his anger at bay.**

"Damn right they didn't! Yelled Ino, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"I think it is you Sasuke who is the failure, you are the failure of all your clan," Kakashi said. "Naruto the Fourth Hokage's pride and joy, he has been loyal to the leaf village always never failing to risk his life to help the village."

"Of all the times Naruto is trying to keep his anger at bay, I think this is the best time to be angry. I has everyone right to be angry at this point and I just wished that at that time he could burst out and kill all of you who were involved," Jiraiya stated.

**"Oh then where are they?" Sakura said feigning in surprise and looking all around her. Naruto gritted his teeth trying to think of a good comeback but was struggling to think properly with the ninja wire pushing against his skin and the kunai still imbedded in is shoulder.**

**"Come on everyone. Let's finish off what the fourth started" Sakura's mom shouted as everyone began to cheer and Sasuke and Sakura's smirks got wider.**

"If the fourth was there he would be seething with rage at what they did to his son" Kakashi said angrily. "She is deliberately insulting the fourth, how dare she?!"

**The crowd then got closer to Naruto and Naruto shut his eye for the inevitable.**

**For the next five minutes Naruto could only hang there and take the abuse and punishment as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, slashed, slapped and more. He could only feel every single hit and the stabbing would send a fire like pain through his body.**

By the time Ino finished reading that she broke down while Hinata and surprisingly Temari did the same and broke down crying. While the guys were cursing and swearing, some went and beat up Sasuke and Sakura, others were comforting the girl and were feeling the same way.

"No matter how harsh everyone's life is, Naruto has had the harshest life of all of us," Kiba said. "He had to go through all that for fourteen years, even I have a little sympathy for him. I wish I could tell him how strong he is, because he really is."

Gaara nodded in agreement as well as Kankuro.

Once everyone calmed down, Ino continued reading.

**When the crowd took a step back Naruto was a bloody mess with many gashes all over his body and purple and black bruises already beginning to form where he had been hit.**

Ino read this shakily.

**"Now for the finale" the chunin said as Sasuke walked up and placed an exploding tag on Naruto. He then stepped back and nodded at the chunin next to him. Said chunin smirked before he made a hand sign with his hands. As soon as he did the tag exploded causing a small explosion to go off and Naruto to be engulfed in smoke.**

**Everyone began to smiling as they thought they finally killed the demon but frowned when after a few minutes the smoke began to die down and saw that Naruto was somehow still alive. The fire from the exploding tag should have killed him but somehow he was still alive. But by the looks of it just barely.**

**It was when Naruto's form was completely out of the smoke that everything around them began to crazy.**

**The moon in the sky began to glow brightly with a reddish tint in it, startling everyone who looked at it. The wind began to pick up and the clouds in the sky began to part away from the village.**

This brought everyone's attention back to the goddess.

**"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this" one of the members of the crowd shouted as Sasuke reached into his pockets and pulled out a kunai.**

**"With this I will be one step closer to my goal" he thought before he charged at Naruto. The kunai in his hand was held tight and aimed directly at the beaten blonde's heart.**

"You selfish and pigheaded boy!" Tsunade shouted towards the unconscious Sasuke Uchina. "Sakura you are the most foolish girl to even have any feelings for this boy, he doesn't even care about you," she continued facing the unconscious Sakura.

Everyone glared at them and nodded in agreement.

**But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the kunai with ease. The hooded figure was a woman from what they could tell and strands of hazel brown hair fell out of the cloak. However what startled everyone was the intense silver glowing eyes that sent shivers down their spines.**

**Naruto who was barely conscious managed to lift his head high enough to see the figure and stayed awake long enough to hear the hooded woman say-**

**"Get away from my son."**

"Kill all of them/Show them hell!" Everyone said.

**Present:**

**Hearing the five words come out of her mouth everyone began to shout and curse the woman in front of them. Sasuke tried to get out of her grip but it was too strong. Her glare intensified on him and knocked the kunai out of his hands and backhanded him into the wall.**

Sasuke who was now conscious scowled at how easily he was taken down.

**"Sasuke" Sakura shouted as he ran over to the boy but instead was on the receiving end of a hard kick to the stomach that sent her crashing into a window.**

"Oooh!" Everyone but Gaara winced.

**"Pathetic" the goddess muttered thinking at what a disappointment Sakura was to women everywhere for being so blindly obsessed with a disgusting boy who cared about nothing but himself.**

"Who does she think she is criticizing me about being a disappointment to women?" Sakura sneered.

"She is a goddess and she is the goddess who represents what women are supposed to be like," Ino snorted in reply, then continued.

**"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you not know who I am? Sasuke shouted.**

"I don't think she cares about who you are," Kiba snorted.

"That was not the right time to say that Sasuke, especially since you really pissed her off," Ino warned.

**But then regretted it when he found two small blades now lodged in his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He then felt a strong punch to the gut causing him to vomit contents in his stomach before the world went black and then blacked out.**

Everyone stared since Sasuke got taken down like he was just a little kitten.

"Damn, this goddess sure knows how to fight," Lee muttered.

"Yeah, of course!" Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino exclaimed.

"Wait, have you two already figured it out who Naruto's mother is?" Hinata softly asked Neji and Shikamaru.

They nodded: "Yes."

"His mother is . . ." the reply was cut off by the dirty look Ino was giving them.

"The book will probably mention who it is."

Ino continued to read.

**"Now for you two" she said as she glared at the two chunin who stood their ground and the two curse marks began to glow, orange and black markings began to spread."**

Everyone narrowed their eyes at that and frowned, thinking this would be a tough fight. Except for Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

**"You won't survive fighting us lady. How about you give up and just give yourself to us. We promise we will be nice and gentle" they said licking their lips and causing the goddess to look at the two in disgust.**

Everyone looked disgusted, well . . . for the Pervy Sage not so much, but for the rest all looked disgusted. Especially the girls, excluding Sakura.

**"Here's my answer" she said and as quick as lightning, a bow found its way into her hands and she fired two arrows directly at the two chunin's. The arrows were so quick neither one of the chunin's saw it coming before the arrows hit them dead center of their chests and piercing their heart. The two were dead in seconds and dropped to the ground like flies and the arrows in their chest disappeared into silvery wisps.**

Everyone had a gobsmacked look on there face at how quickly and skillfully the goddess killed the chunin, while Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade all laughed and clapped their hands.

"She is as skilled as ever," Jiraiya said fondly.

"Man, I never want to get on her bad side, ever," Kankuro said in awe.

"She truly is a goddess," Lee said.

**She looked at the two dead chunin before setting her sights on the crowd in front of her who were too stunned to speak and many were trying not to wet themselves.**

**"Get lost" she muttered with so much ice in her voice that Konoha's resident Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi would have wet herself. Not needing to be told twice the group scrambled together before they ran off and disappeared not even caring about taking Sasuke and Sakura with them who were still out cold.**

Everyone chuckled.

**As soon as they disappeared she quickly made her bow disappear before getting out a hunting knife and ran over to her son and began cutting the wire.**

Everyone had their attention brought back at that and grew serious.

**It only took a couple of seconds since the celestial bronze was the strongest metals around and could cut through almost anything.**

"Sweet!" Lee shouted. While Tenten had the dreamy look again, at the mention of the hunting knife.

"Wait, why does she always use hunting knives and a bow?" Kiba asked.

"It's her favorite weapons and it matches what her job is," Ino replied.

"What's her job?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Hunting," Ino replied again and continued reading.

**When the ninja wire came off Naruto's beaten body he began to fall to the earth before the goddess caught him and lowered his body softly to the ground and placed his head in her lap.**

**She looked him over seeing all the damage on his body along with old scars that made ice once again flow through her body and tears cascade down her cheeks.**

Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura looked down sadly.

**"My baby I'm so sorry. This should have never had to happen to you. I should have taken you with me like I wanted to. Damn you father and damn the stupid ancient law" she said.**

"Wait, what I don't understand is why didn't Zeus allow her to take Naruto with back to the other world?" Ino asked Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade. "She is Zeus' favorite daughter from what I learned."

"We don't know, I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto, that is my guess," Jiraiya responded.

"Oh," Ino replied.

**She then pulled out a small bag of ambrosia. She cut them into small squares and gently put them into Naruto's mouth helping him swallow since he was unconscious and hurt.**

**She then pulled out a small vile of nectar and aloud a few drops drip into Naruto's mouth. Once she felt he had enough she capped the vile and put it away. She looked over his body and already began to see Naruto's body beginning to heal itself. However when she looked closely she could make out a small reddish glow coming from the wounds.**

**"So the Kyuubi heals his wounds quicker. At least there is one positive to having the beast sealed inside him."**

"Yeah," everyone muttered darkly.

"What is ambrosia and nectar?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It is the food and drink of the gods, mortals can't have any of it or else they will burn to ashes. Even though ambrosia and nectar heals us demigods, we can still burn up if we have too much of it," Ino answered.

Everyone paled at that "remind me never to have it" everyone thought.

**As the nectar and ambrosia was doing its job she felt the presence of a large group heading toward her. She recognizes a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind her some distance away with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.**

Everyone looked at the three, while the three looked down.

**All three looked at the scene in front of them and saw the unconscious Sasuke pinned to the wall and the out cold Sakura. Then at the two dead chunin.**

Sasuke meanwhile was cursing because he was still knock out, while Sakura stood sat quietly.

**"Whoever you are step away from Naruto and remain where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the goddess did not move from her spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair.**

Tsunade cursed at herself for being so stubborn and stupid for not recognizing the goddess.

**"Anbu restrain her" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went and closed in around her but before they could get closer silver chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Anbu and forcing them all to the ground.**

"Awesome, Naruto's mom is so cool!" Kiba exclaimed.

**"You promised me" she whispered but the three Konoha shinobi heard her.**

"What did you promise her" Tenten asked confused.

"That we would take care of Naruto," Tsunade said shamefully. "Which we broke."

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked down.

Everyone else looked shocked then turned to little anger.

"Why didn't you keep your promise to look after him?" Gaara asked.

"You'll see, it was just a bunch of useless excuses, mainly just we didn't have the time to," Kakashi said sadly.

Naruto's friends looked unhappy and glared a little at the three.

"Ino please continue reading," Kakashi said.

**"Who are you? Why are you taking care of Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi and Jiraiya were examining the woman in front of them. They found her presence very familiar but they could not pinpoint it.**

Now all three were cursing at themselves, Tsunade the most, for being so stupid at the time.

**"You promised me you would look after him. You promised you would care for him and yet I find him here beaten near death and by the looks of it this is not the first time it happened."**

**"Who are-"**

"Okay I mean no disrespect but now even I think you were being a little stupid and too arrogant Lady Tsunade," Ino remarked.

"Yep," Kiba said.

**Tsunade never got finish her sentence since the goddess's head turned around to face them and all three saw her silver eyes glowing with wisps around them dancing like firelight.**

"Man she sounds really angry," Lee and Choji said.

"No duh," both Tenten and Ino replied, bopping both on the head and amusing everyone.

**All three shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill running up their spine.**

**"M-My L-Lady" Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya, and Tsunade got on their knees and bowed. "What and honor it is to see you again. How may we-"**

**"Be Silent" she shouted with an aura of command in her voice leaving the three wincing.**

"Weak," Sasuke said disdainfully.

"You wouldn't be so bold if it were you in that situation because of what you did to Naruto," Shikamaru snorted.

"Yeah, even if you did say something the goddess would probably blast you to smithereens," Temari said backing Shikamaru up.

"Aw so sweet that you two lovebirds are backing each other up, I don't give a-" Sasuke was cut off by Tenten throwing a Kunai at him.

"Watch your language!" Tenten said.

While Shikamaru and Temari were turning red and stuttering: "We're not lovebirds!"

Everyone else were thinking when are these two going to admit that they like each other.

Ino continued to read.

**"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought I could trust you."**

**The three shinobi were shivering slightly, the power she was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who gained the confidence to speak up first.**

**"My Lady we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I undrstand.**

Everyone looked at Jiraiya.

"You could have at least visited him," Gaara said.

Jiraiya looked down ashamed.

**"My Lady I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyways with my drinking and gambling.**

"Was that seriously your excuse for not caring for Naruto?" Gaara said again.

"Gambling and drinking is your excuse for not caring for him?" Neji said.

"You know, you should've have dropped all that," Ino said harshly.

Tsunade looked down in shame as well.

**"Minato was the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like him that I could not be around him. It brought back too many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell her his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work.**

At this everyone had their mouths dropped wide open.

Gaara's face turned red.

"What does that have to do with not taking care of Naruto!" Gaara shouted exploding with anger.

"Yeah, seriously," Kankuro said angrily.

"No kidding," Temari responded back.

"That was the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That was such a drag," Shikamaru remarked.

"I totally understand what Naruto must have felt at the time," Tenten said sympathetically while Choji nodded in agreement.

"Now that is not what youth is about," Lee said, no one even bothering to shout at him.

"Poor Naruto," Hinata whispered.

"How could you treat him like that?!" Neji demanded.

"No wonder Naruto feels so betrayed by you three!" Ino cried angrily.

The three shinobi mentioned all lowered their heads sadly and in shame.

"Ha! What a loser," Sasuke said sneering, while Sakura nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at the two angrily.

After Ino glared murderously at them she continued to read.

**The three gave their excuses but the goddess was not having any of it.**

"Good for her," Ino said but then continued reading.

**"Excuses, those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero as Minato wanted him to be seen as" she said but she saw the three gulp and look at each other. She knew that was not a good sign.**

Everyone looked sadly at the 'was he seen as a hero' part.

"Naruto is a hero, at least he is in my eyes," Gaara said seriously. Everyone else nodded except Sasuke and Sakura.

"He is definitely a hero, especially in the other world," Ino responded before continuing.

**So for the next five minutes the three explained what Naruto's life had been like despite neither wanting to. As she heard how her son was treated and seen throughout the village her temper began to flare again so much it was affecting the weather and the moon again. Though she was happy that her son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something she felt great pride over that her son inherited that trait from her.**

"Of course," Jiraiya snorted.

**Well almost all girls except for Tsunade that is which made her inwardly chuckle.**

Everyone except Tsunade chuckled at that.

**Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The goddess turned back around and kneeled before her son again, stroking the whisker like marks on his cheek which made him giggle slightly in his sleep. The nectar and ambrosia was still healing him but it looked like most of it was nearly complete.**

A few people smile and chuckled when Ino read the giggle part.

**While others looked amazed at how fast the nectar and ambrosia was healing him.**

**"So of the four I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did what I asked."**

**"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"**

"What did she do?" Gaara asked eagerly.

**Jiraiya stopped midsentence when she suddenly appeared in front of him and had started choking him with one hand. "BE SILENT YOU PIGHEADED MAN. I SHOULD HAVE THIS VILLAGE LEVELED TO THE GROUND FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO HIM" she roared putting fear into the three before she calmed herself.**

Everyone looked shocked and scared at the goddess's response.

Even Gaara looked a little scared, even though he knew those people deserved it, and that is saying something.

Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were about to pee their pants.

They were all glad that the goddess, whoever she was, hadn't done what she said.

**"But Minato would not want that since he cared for his village."**

"The village should be grateful that her love for the Fourth stopped her from carrying out her suggestion," Kakashi said shamefully.

Everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura all agreed and nodded.

Ino continued.

**" However I see now that Naruto in this world was a mistake. Therefore I will be taking him back to his real home on Earth. In the world of the Olympians."**

**Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately.**

**"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but she was not having any of it.**

"You know, I don't think she cares about that since she just witnessed her son almost get beaten to death," Tenten said.

"Yeah, I would do the same if this type of situation happened to me," Temari responded. Gaara nodded.

"I would do the same thing," Hinata remarked angrily, surprising everyone since Hinata rarely ever got angry.

"Not only is the goddess very angry, Naruto is also and he feels very betrayed by the three of you," Ino said to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

Everyone looks down sadly except for the obvious two, who just sat there rolling their eyes. The people who notice gave them a quick glare.

"Alright! I get that everyone is upset but I really want to know what happens and how this chapter end!" Shikamaru said, "Ino continue."

**" I care very little about what you want man. I have made the mistake of leaving him here once before, I will not make that mistake a second time" she said before putting her hand on Naruto's chest and a bright light engulfed them.**

**"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the goddess and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they completely disappeared into the darkness.**

**The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All three only had one thing on mind.**

**"We screwed up big time."**

"Big time," Kankuro snorted.

"Yeah, big big time," Lee commented.

"Big big time is the greatest understatement of the century," Kibi said in response.

Everyone was either silently crying, looking at the floor sadly, or for the girls crying aloud.

Ino continued reading.

**Next Day- New York City**

**Naruto groaned while his eyes began to flutter open and found himself staring at a ceiling that he did not recognize. Normally it would be white ceiling that belonged to a hospital but yet it wasn't. He knew he was not in his apartment because the bed he was in was too comfy to be the one in his apartment.**

"Poor Naruto," Hinata whispered sadly.

**Groggily and shakily he sat up and looked around. He looked around and did not recognize the place he was in. It was a nice room with a set of draws and cupboards sat against the wall that was made of oak. There was a TV on the night stand in front and a balcony terrace next to the window.**

**As he sat there he began to piece back together what had happened the night before. He was tied up in ninja wire and Sasuke, Sakura, some of Orochimaru goons and some villagers decided to beat him since saw him as a freak of nature.**

Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura growled at that.

"He is a freak!" Sasuke shouted resulting to him getting punched in the face surprisingly from Neji.

Then he remembered Sasuke about to deliver a final blow before a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

**Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered the words the figure said before he passed out.**

**"Get away from my son"**

**"Mom" he whispered as he whipped his head all around the room but there was no sign of her which caused his head to droop. However he caught sight of a letter that was on top of the set of draws and Naruto groggily stood up and walked over. He unraveled the letter and began to read what it said.**

**Dear Naruto**

**I'm sorry that I could not stay with you until you woke up but I'm afraid you cannot see me until the time is right. First let me tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew up but our family has certain rules in place that forbid us from raising our children. You will come to understand soon.**

**Since you don't know who you father is allow me to tell you. You father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and love of my life. He loved you with all his heart despite only ever being able to hold you in his arms one time. When he died it broke my heart but nothing has ever been more difficult than having to leave you behind. I had asked people that I thought I could trust to watch over you and raise you in my place but only one of them actually did what I asked.**

**After discovering what your life was like I took you out of that world and brought you to mine. I know it may be difficult to adjust but you will come to love your new home and I know you will make friends soon. I have enrolled you in the boarding school called Yancy Academy since you are still required to go to school in this world. In the draws you will find clothes I have picked up for you, the world's currency, some history books so you can learn about this world and a map of the city you are currently in. Also I have left a few jutsu's that I have kept with me since from what I have been told you are currently practicing your wind element. But I must ask you don't use your shinobi powers out in the open. This world is a lot different to the Elemental Nations and therefore everyone is just a normal civilian that don't know about other worlds and special powers.**

**My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have a lot of questions but all I ask is that you be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my baby boy and I will be watching over you always.**

**Love**

**Your Mother**

**P.S Read up on Greek Mythology. I guarantee it will come in handy in the future.**

When Ino had finished reading the letter in the book, everyone had tears in their eyes, even Sasuke and Sakura now.

Gaara was the one surprisingly with the most tears, along with his sibling as they were reminded that their mother died when they were very young and had just given birth to Gaara.

Everyone who had parents were thinking how they should go and tell them how much they loved them.

Ino was crying because see was reminded that she had not met her mother yet.

Despite the crying she continued to read because she wanted to finish the chapter.

**Naruto slowly put down the letter as some tears made their way down his cheek. They were not tears of pain but tears of joy. Joy knowing that his mother did not abandon him like many said she did and that she truly loved him.**

"Damn right she didn't abandon you!" Ino shouted interrupting her reading before she continued. (Excuse my language)

**He placed the letter on top of the draws and opened one of them and saw clothes. They were black and dark green with bits of silver on them.**

**"Hmm pretty good. Might need to find some orange for it later though" he thought before he turned his attention to the other contents of the draws.**

"What's up with him and orange?" Kiba asked confusingly.

"Naruto wore orange because he wanted to stick out and be noticed by everyone and it is his favorite color," Kakashi answered.

"Oh."

**In a plastic bag there were rolls of green paper. He looks at it before figuring out it must be the currency here.**

**"The dollar huh? Weird name" he said aloud before putting it down and looking at the map. He spread the map out on top of the bed and was amazed at the intricate details.**

"Wait, their currency is green paper?" Lee and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

"Yep," Ino replied. She continued.

**He then saw the giant book that said World History on the front in big bold letters.**

**When he opened the first page, all the letters began to get all jumbled. This happened a lot. Even back at the academy when he read books or scrolls the words would become jumbled. He would tell the instructors but they would just say he was lying to get out of doing any work.**

"Dyslexia, a problem for most demigods," Ino said.

"Do you have it?" Neji asked.

"Surprisingly no I don't have it, but most do," Ino replied.

**BEEP BEEP**

**Naruto was brought out of thought when he heard loud sirens and beeps coming from outside.**

"Huh?" Choji asked.

"You'll see," Ino said.

**Deciding it was time to see this new world with his own eyes, he opened a pair of sliding doors and walked out onto the terrace. What he saw made his eyes widen like saucers.**

**There were buildings the size of Gamabunta made out of steel and all sorts of metals. Hell some of them went all the way into the sky. Never in his life had he seen a building as tall as the ones he saw here.**

**He looked down towards the streets of the cites and saw hundreds if not thousands of people just walking around casually. There were metal machines racing around on wheels that confused the hell out of Naruto.**

"Woh," everyone but Ino gasped.

"You know, he is actually taking it better than I did, the first time I saw that world I fainted," Ino said in amusement.

"Their world sounds to cool," Tenten said in awe.

"No kidding," Temari said.

"Now at that description, I totally want to go and check that out," Lee said excitedly.

"Yeah totally!" Kiba said while Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Gaara all nodded in agreement.

Ino continued to read.

**"Woh" was all Naruto could say as he stared at the his surroundings. Never in a million years did he imagine things like this. Buildings as tall as the sky and machines that were racing abound on roads and the people not caring or minding them at all. It left Naruto's mind completely boggled but Naruto took a deep breath.**

**"Mom would not have brought me here if she didn't think it was the right choice. As much as I miss the leaf, this is my new home now and I actually have a parent out here. It will take time but I can get used to this place. Just one step at a time" he thought.**

"Hmm, Naruto seems to be maturing a great deal," Kakashi said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

**He looked at his surroundings again and he smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he shouted out-**

**"LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Ino said.

Everyone was smiling and shaking their heads fondly at the last part.

"Why don't we take a little short break before we continue reading," Tsunade suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

When Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade had left, Sasuke and Sakura were about to do the same when Gaara and the others came up and surrounded them.

"We haven't forgotten you two for what you did yet, don't think you're off the hook," Gaara growls as everyone nods and started cracking their nuckles.

Sasuke and Sakura's faces turned pale at the amount of killer intent released by everyone and shut their eyes waiting.

"This is a reminder and a payback for all you two have done to Naruto," Ino growls.

All everyone outside could hear was a solid beat down.

That's the end of the first chapter, thanks for reading and I hope all of you liked it. The second chapter will be coming out soon, I don't know when but soon.

**Please post any reviews, compliments, or things that I can improve on with my writing. This is my first fanfiction story ever.**


End file.
